Double the devils Double the fun
by kpopanimegirl
Summary: Yumi and Yuki are the new students at Ouran.And they may look emotionless on the outside, but really they are bubbly,kind,immature and pure devils if you get to know them.Will a certain pair of twins break their mask they hide behind?But the question is why do they hide? HIkaruxOc KaoruxOc
1. Chapter 1

_Double the Devils Double the Fun!_

_**Summary:Hikaru and Kaoru aren't the only twins at the and Yuki are the new kids at school and they're twins but that's not the only thing, they have scholarships, no biggie but what about kyouya having no information on them? SHOCKER RIGHT? But that's not it they aren't affected by the host's 'flirting'. not a shocker but may look emotionless in the inside but once you get to know them they're pure KaoruxOc**_

**Chapter 1:** The new kids

_Yumi's POV_

"YUMI GET YO ASS HERE!" my sister shouted from the front door as I zoomed into the kitchen to get my toast that was...toasting? I don't the word for it and I don't care.

"I'M COMING!ONE SECOND!"

"ONE"

"REALLY?"

"YES"

"ONE MINUTE"

"ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"JUST WAIT WOMAN!"

"I'M NOT A WOMAN I'M A LADY!"

"LADIES HAVE MUSTACHES!SO YOU HAVE A MUSTACHE!"

"FINE I'M A GIRL!"

"NO YOU'RE A TEEN!"

"JUST HURRY UP!"

"K~"

I could hear Yuki facepalmed right after hearing me say that.I giggled I loved to annoy her sometimes.I grabbed the toast as it popped up from being '_toasted' _and jabbed it in my mouth, grabbed my school bag and ran out the door as fast as humanly possible and I somehow caught up to my sister as she already started walking without ' thanks for waiting sis.

"what took you so long?"

"well sorry if my need for food is bothering you."

"If you want breakfast then wake up earlier"

"Nah,too much work"Yuki

"look lets just run before we're late ok yuki? I'll make it up to you later"

"_fine" _she grumbled as we walked away from our medium-sized apartment.

After that we dashed off like a cheetah to the must i say WOW….the school is like what?3,4,5 no 6 mansions stacked _HOLY SHIT its pink _we both thought_._Wow….

"Couldn't it have been blue or white but noo pink, they just had to choose THAT color. And with this uniform.I swear I would have rather wore the boy's uniform jeez."Yuki said haha well lets just say my sister didn't like I couldn't blame her for the uniform part.I think I would actually rather wear the boy's uniform.I mean c'mon have you see the dress I guess the shape is 's pale yellow dress that went to our ankles, white socks that are above the ankles,black heels I HATE HEELS, well at least high skinny ones I'm ok with those high tops that go up to your knees and have that little ~ you're not , the dress poofs out a little bit at the skirt but thats fine, it has a white collar with a pink bow tying Yuki didn't like it either especially the PINK what I hate most is the shoulder/sleeve the shoulders the fabric poofs out and what I mean is you know snow white? and her dress? with the shoulder part of the dress poofs out? well that's basically how the uniform looks like except in pale the sleeve goes all the way down to your wrists and fans part I'm ok with but seriously this is a school uniform not a princess it didn't even match our hair.I had black hair with light blue stripes that went just below the waist.I had bangs that covered my forehead that was black and had stripes sister looked the exact same except she had a darker shade of blue, you couldn't really notice unless you payed real close attention which i highly doubt anyone , did I mention we're twins?Yeah we're twins we're the Yamanaka twins. Yumi Yamanaka and Yuki Yamanaka.

_Yuki's POV_

"Well lets get to it" Yumi said snapping out of her astonished gaze at the school, she smiled warmly at me and I knew by that fake warm smile she just thought of a plan to destroy the school.I'm serious she may seem nice and kind and all that stuff but once you've known her for her whole life (me) she's as dark as the devil himself."Ok." As I say that we walk into a new world called _Ouran Academy_.As we walked through the halls that's when we both reliezed WERE JUST WALKING AROUND AND NOW WE'RE LOST! it seemed my twin got my 're just like that we can tell what the others thinking just by looking at but both sighed."Jeez can't even find our own way through our own school"I said still walking"Well it is a new school so I can't blame ya" "ME? You got lost too!" "eh." "So what now?" After I said that she froze and turned to me, now facing me she smiled and said "I have no absolute idea." After that I facepalmed and she laughed at me."I thought you knew, at least it looked like you knew." "I know i just did that to annoy you." "Jeez" I said as three blue irritation lines went down my forehead."Hehe" I sighed in annoyance."We're already late so let's just look around." "Alright." We start walking around the halls aimlessly we passed by classrooms 1-A 3-B 2-C we thought of going into one of the rooms to go to class but~ we forgot which class we were in we just knew that we were first passed by an art class, japanese class, english class and 2 music rooms so far jeez how many classrooms are there? damn rich asses...We're lucky that we both got scholarships jeez, I bet these chandeliers were more expensive then my got scholarships musically not just kept walking until we came to a room that had a sign that said…

***Dun* **

***Dun***

***Dun~~~~~~~~***

The Chairman's office! **(A/N you thought the host club didn't you? but let me remind you that it's STILL MORNING and they're late for class so they wouldn't be there yet anyway :P.)**We were glad and happy we found the chairman's office we were so lost and had no idea which class we're in I thanked the people from up top and my sister probably thanked chuck norris even though she had no idea who he was she just thanked him. We knocked on the door three times in unison making the sound more loud and bold. "Yes come in"We walked in, and we said in unison.

"hi."

"Hello there girls shouldn't you be in class?"

"We're the new students and we got lost." also saying in unison

"Ok."He started shuffling through a cabinet and pulled out to opened them and they were our looked confused but shrugged it off._What was wrong? _we both thought we looked at each other and giggled as we thought the same of the same thing kind of amused us since it was least that's what we thought.

"What's wrong chairman?"we say in unison

"Nothing's wrong your classes are 1-A and here's the map of the school."He smiled sweetly at us.I know something _WAS_ wrong and i wonder what I bet Yumi thought the same thing as she looked at me with a confused expression.I just nodded at her with the '_i-know-right?'_ face. She giggled.I swear even if she's a devil her giggle is the I took the map and we walked to class.

_Yumi's POV_

When we arrived at the door I took a deep breath.I had stage fright and I didn't like the center of attention.I was really nervous and i bet my sister could tell since she put a hand on my shoulder.I sighed and she said "remember just act like a robot and they won't notice you."

"K"We knocked on the door three times in unison just like the way we did to the chairman's door

"coming" a female voice said, probably the she opened the door she gasped but then looked at us a few seconds later a light bulb lighted above her head "You're the new students! come in! come in! You're late though"

"Sorry we got lost." We said emotionlessly to her.

"I-It's alright. introduce y-yourselves." she OBVIOUSLY was shakened by our robot like tone and the fact that we said it in unison.

"We're the Yamanaka Twins,

Like us?"

"..."

"Good, Hate us?"

"..."

"Don't talk to us, Think we're ugly?"

"..."

"Don't look at us, Don't know us?"

"-shake their heads-"

"Don't judge us, Think you know us _you have no idea_."

"..."

"interesting..speech please Yumi,"She pointed to my sister,

"She's Yumi" Yuki pointed to me

"Oh, sorry I could not tell you apart sorry!"She said bowing

We raised an eyebrow at her we say in unison "It happens all the time."

"Ok yumi sit behind hikaru, Yuki sit behind Kaoru, boys raise you hands."

"I'm hikaru" one red head said '_tweedle-dum'_

"And I'm Kaoru" the other red head said '_Tweedle-dee'_

I bet Yuki thought the same thing again cause when I looked at her from the corner of my eye she was looking at me with a small unnoticeable smirk but I noticed it and did the same walked over to our seats with a blank expression on our face so we don't attract attention but when we sat down girls glared at us and were whispering something about 'how lucky we were to sit behind them and stuff like that.' probably they're fangirls didn't want to be those guys but when I looked at the guys they were staring at us as if we were a diamond necklace that everyone wanted.I shrugged them off cause i needed to focus on the teacher to get good class flew by and the lessons were great.

_Yuki's Pov_

The lessons were boring but i took notes because I needed good when i looked at Yumi she was staring right at me with big puppy dog eyes and I sighed knowing that she was probably '_starving to death'_ at least that's how she said I nodded when we were about to stand up the two red heads turned around and looked at us

~ROBOT-MODE~

"Hey -"hikaru said

"wanna come-"kaoru said how I could tell them apart they're still in their desks and now that that I could hear their voices separately and properly I can tell them apart.I bet Yumi

did too cause she did that unnoticeable she's up to something

"to the host club?" they said in unison after they said that the Yumi and I raised an eyebrow at them then I looked at Yumi with the _'do-you-know-what-they're-talking- about' _face then we both looked at tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum."The what club?" We said confused, "The host club it's in the third music room would you like to come?"They asked I looked at my sister and I could practically see her thinking _'please say no I wanna join the black magic club so we could do more pranks' _I held in a laugh cause I didn't want to see the twins seeing me so, I said "No." For some reason they looked shocked, confused and dumbfounded."Well, if you change your minds here the card." They gave us their card and stood up while giving us are you sure stood up also, "Alright but I'm warning you we aren't coming."I just shrugged and leaned in and whispered in our leaning in to my left ear and Hikaru leaning into Yumi's right ear _"you can't resist us, you'll come to the club and you know it" _We turned to face them and whisper back _"Think that so you won't be disappointed if we don't come physically and we come in your minds" _They straightened up and looked at us shocked and we kept on our emotionless face Yumi turned to me and I nod "We're going to have lunch." After I said that we grabbed our bags and walked to the garden saw it while we were walking around out of the window. We chose a spot right under a Sakura tree I remember Yumi loved these trees.

"I love sakuras don't you?"Knew it.

"Yeah they're pretty."I felt like someone was watching me so I looked around Yumi did the same she probably felt the shrugged and continued babbling about what happened in class and we laughed, giggled and all that but we had no idea there WAS someone watching us.

_Tamaki's POV_

"These are the girls that you said that didn't want to come to the club?"Mommy asked

"Yes..."the twins looked shocked so was everyone else.

"Didn't you say they were emotionless like mori?" I asked

**~Flashback~**

_"King!King!"the twins yelled at me._

_"What is it can't you see we have to plan for the party in 3 months?"_

_Everyone sweat dropped I don't know why._

_" There's a new pair of twins that transferred here that-"_

_" THERE'S NEW STUDENTS?" I gasped and kept asking questions about them as fast as I could and as many as possible-_

_"WE ASKED THEM IF THEY WOULD COME TO THE HOST CLUB AND SAID NO, WE GAVE THEM OUR CARD AND STILL REFUSED AND THEY'RE EMOTIONLESS!" _

_I stopped talking what?They didn't want to come to the host club and they're emotionless?The twins explained what happened and we decided we should check them out._

**~Flashback end~**

_Hikaru's POV_

"They're giggling?...They're smiling?..." I ask myself

"How?..what?..."my twin asked

'_So they were just acting?'_ Me and my twin thought.

"ALRIGHT MEN,THIS IS MISSION:GET THOSE GIRLS TO COME TO THE HOST CLUB AND HELP THEM!"Tamaki shouted in a dramatic pose and kept talking about how they should express themselves and blah blah blah.

"Hey, where did the girls go?"Kaoru asked, I looked back at the tree, everyone else did they were gone."Great job boss you were talking so much we didn't even notice they left."After saying that Tamaki went to his _'emo bush'_.I sighed how are we supposed to find them now?

_Yuki's POV_

We finally shook of the stalkers somehow, once we left the garden the feeling of someone watching us finally were going to check out the black magic club, because Yumi and I thought that was a great way to help our pranks and yes she was thinking about a prank when we first came to the school.I knew it that look on her face was pure fake and mischievous.I pulled out my map and I looked over it to find the black magic one creepy thing is the hallway was empty I saw some boys go play something on a Asses.**(A/N Yuki is going to say Ass a lot ok?)**I saw some, no ALL the girls blabbering and saying to go to music room 3. What was so special there? Was it _'the host club'_?seriously though what had caught attention of all the girls anyway as I snap out of my thoughts I see a waving hand in front of me."Huh?"

"Jeez,You were zoning happened? You usually don't zone out I'm always the one zoning out."I was zoning out? Whatever."I'm alright don't worry about me.", I assured her but still It's rare for me to zone well, whatever,"Let's hurry up and go to the black magic club." , I smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow at me.I shrugged.

_Yumi's POV_

I raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled kindly at shrugged and i didn't trust her at all isn't a person who you would put in the '_kind and caring naturally' _ if she zoned out which is rarely she was thinking of a plan, and trust me you don't want to get on her bad side she could become a mafia if she wanted was good at fighting and cruel like hades himself.I swear one time…

**~FlashBack~**

_I was starving to death so ran towards the kitchen when I flung the door open i saw my sister and she smirked but i didn't pay attention and kept running, But I didn't notice the foot in front of me and I...well first I stood up and faced to my cruel, cruel, twin sister as she laughed so hard she clutched to her stomach and fell to the ground not even breathing anymore.I walked to grab a cup, filled it with cold water and dumped it over my sister "Payback." I smirked and she looked at me wide eyed and then smirked, I knew that smirk then i started backing away with a cautious look on me as if i was a mouse and she was a cat that hasn't eaten anything for smirk grew wider then i knew I was in for it so I turned around lightning speed and bolted to the washroom and locked the door behind me.I swear if i hadn't run away I was as dead as was an annoying brunette boy- _

_I couldn't think of him, or else i would start tearing up and Yuki would be crying too if she knew what I was crying about him.I hated to see my sister crying, she's like my other self if she cried I would cry with when i looked into the mirror i saw that a tear already dropped, I wiped it away as fast as possible. _

"_Yumi! come out i won't attack you, aren't you hungry?" Then another tear dropped and another and another I wiped them away but they didn't stop, I didn't want my sister seeing me like this.I heard her sigh _

"_I'll buy you some sushi if you like-"After hearing that my eyes lit up_

"_YES PLEASE!"I screamed_

"_ok, ok, if that makes you feel less sad."_

"_wait, what?" I whispered in a shaky voice, warm tears still rolling down my cheeks._

"_You don't have to hide it I can tell you're upset and I know it's not about me tripping you so I hope you feel better about what you're sad about and if you need to tell me you would tell me and I know that."After hearing that my eyes widen in shock and more tears roll down my eyes, I heard footsteps growing fainter and fainter so I unlocked the door and ran towards my sister and jumped on her, me making her stumble forward a bit."I SORRY I COULDN'T TELL YOU!I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO CRY TOO!"_

_Yuki's POV_

_I stood there dumbfounded with my sister hugging me like I was going to disappear.I turned to her she was sobbing into my she sobbed she kept mumling something I smiled genuinly at her, not the evil smile but a true smile.I was kind of amused at her actions but when one of her mumbled sentences that was louder then the rest caught my attention_

"_I thought about __**him**__." She looked up at me, tears in her eyes and a little red from the sobbing she looked cute and innocent at the same time but that wasn't the thing that shocked me she was thinking about __**him**__.I started to get angry and looked at her in the eye and said"Don't think about it he just a big,-"My voice started to soften as I continue, "-big, big meanie."I practically whispered the last part so quiet you could barely hear me unless you were this close.I started to tear up too, I guess she was right, she probably thought if she didn't tell me, I wouldn't cry and she hates to see me cry.I'm sorry if I cry Yumi._

**~Flashback End~**

_Still Yumi's POV_

times, anyway the map said that the Black Magic Club's Door was in an abandoned music room, Music Room #3 opened it you couldn't believe what we saw…

***Dun***

***Dun***

***Dun~~~~~***

**(CLIFFIE!:P I'm evil like that anyways please review!Hoped you like it, and i'm sorry if you don't first story i wrote Bye~)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:What? They don't fall for it?

_Yumi's POV_

When we opened the doors we gasped as rose petals flew out of nowhere but we immeditaly regretted that, as we started to choke on the least I was Yuki was stuffed with petals in her mouth and is still trying to pick out the petals.I choked and spat out the petals, As I looked over at Yuki, I tried to hold in my laugh but quickly hid it behind my emotionless mask, but when I looked up to face the 6 boys and a girl cross dressing.I could tell he was a she because of her eyes, She has the eyes of a girl. I tried to hide it but still showed a little bit of Yuki finished and her mouth was empty of petals she looked up then had the same expression as me.I knew Music Room #3 sounded familiar it was where the host club at least that's what Kaoru and Hikaru told me.

**~Flashback~**

"_To the host club?" they said in unison after they said that, Yumi and I raised an eyebrow at them then I looked at Yumi with the 'do-you-know-what-they're-talking- about' face then we both looked at tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum."The what club?" We said confused, "The host club it's in the third music room would you like to come?"They asked. _

**~Flashback End~**

"Welcome!"they shouted at us.I recognized some of the people standing in front of me.

I knew Mitsukuni/Honey he preferred either.I always called him '_cake boy'_ because he loved cake.I knew it was him because i went to his dojo a few times and I also went to Takashi/Mori's he preferred either too, I sometimes called him '_furniture'_ because he was either still still or following Honey close he's so quiet and you could sit on him!Literally one time i was tired and was at his dojo and he was Yumi and I's time

**~Flashback~**

_At that time my sister was at dance class so she wasn't there..sad, it was kinda more exciting with her lessons were done and I changed into my casual clothes;a white t-shirt with different colored music notes that said 'Music Forever', I also had on Light blue denim shorts that went to my knees. I was going to walk home but was too tired so when i picked up my bag to go, Mori came up to me and said "Get on." as he gestured to his shoulders while kneeling in front of me, his back to my face.I asked "Are you sure?" he nodded I sighed and I sat up on his shoulders, he almost immediately sat up making me almost fall but he held me up.I blushed in that we walked in silence, well HE it wasn't those awkward silences it was comfortable it was a time when I could think about anything and he wouldn't interrupt me until we got to my as we walked down the streets I heard whispers from some women passing by_

"_Are they a couple?they're so cute~"_

"_I wish my son will have a girl like that."_

"_I want my son to BE like that, to carry a girl around his shoulders"_

"_Aww so sweet~"_

_I immediately blush at the woman's comment, what was so awkward about that was the fact Mori and I aren't even dating I snuck a peek at him and could see he had a faint was cute and funny because he was embarrassed too.I giggled and he looked up at me, he raised an eyebrow at me and I giggled more, then he realized what I was giggling about and let out a small chuckle and I smiled at we go to my house he let me off him and we said our good I came in I was immediately attack by a certain black and blue haired kept asking questions I couldn't hear and decided to listen and I blushed madly as she asked…_

"_Why were you late? were you on Mori-senpai's back?Ooh~ are you two guys dating?Isn't it weird bec-"_

"_I'M NOT DATING HIM!"_

**~Flashback End~**

Haha good times then I looked across the room and saw a blonde, a black haired dude who had glasses that looked REALLY he is now '_Scary glasses man' _I looked to his right and saw the red headed twins that were in my class and they replied with a totally Tweedledee and I looked to their right and saw a girl with light brown hair and chestnut eyes...dressed as a guy...weird..How I could tell?Her eyes it's always the eyes that gave you away if you were cross she-he-she I don't know is now '_Cross dresser'_I bet my sister had the same thoughts as she let out a small giggle that was barely noticeable.

"Hi Yumi-chan~ and Yuki-chan~"Honey sang

"Hi."Mori grunted

"Hey there~"The twins sang

"Hi."Scary Glasses man said with a total FAKE smile which made him looked WAY more creepier.

"Welcome to the host club."The Cross dresser said with a warm smile, they probably forced her to do this...poor girl.

"Welcome my princesses what brings you here today?"The blonde said in a weird voice while dancing towards held up our trying to seduce us... looked around and found a black door on the right wall,completely ignoring we sake off his grasp of our chins and headed straight to the door.I heard him turn to , none of my buisness.

When we were in front of the door and about to open it, he said"Where do you think you're doing fair maidens?"

We looked over our shoulders"The Black Magic Club."We said gasped and turned pale and stumbled raised an eyebrow at him then shrugged and turned back around to face the door, whatever lets-

"WAIT!"we turned around fully this time.

"What?"we said plainly

"W-w-w-w-why are you going to the Black Magic Club?"

"We're gonna join the club?"we say-ask because wasn't that obvious?He gasps and deflates, flying around the music room making everyone duck while we just stood there and when he came flying to us I grab him just in time so he would stop, suddenly everyone gasps."Stop it."

Everyone stares at me,even the fan girls that were being 'hosted' I I hate being the center of of something to say! uhm..ok got it "It's annoying."Phew..

"DADDY WON'T LET YOU JOIN THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB!YOU'RE NICE GIRLS!YOU SHOULD JOIN A DIFFERENT CLUB!"He shouted right in our he suddenly pulled out a flyer and started blabbering about the princess club, the garden club and blah blah blah,yappyidy yap making my right eyebrow twitch a little and Yuki's left eyebrow twitch a little which made us look like mirror images since I was standing on her right side.I wanted to punch him so bad and I bet Yuki did I thought of a compromise I bet Yuki thought of the same thing too, because she smirked at me.

" 're not our dad, and we'll join if we want to-"I started

"Also if you were our dad then you would support any choice we make all the way-"Yuki stated

"Also weren't you just trying to seduce us 5 minutes ago?And you don't even know you know our favorite color? favorite animal? Hobbies? No you don't."We said together looking emotionless with a slight anger showing."SO YOU'RE NOT OUR DAD!"we shouted at him with an anger tick on both of our turned around and opened the Black Magic club's Door ignoring the whimpers coming from the _Idiot Monkey Perv._ I think that's actually a good nickname for him. "Hey Yuki what about idiot monkey perv. for that blonde guy?"We always mad funny nicknames for kinda became a was '_cross dresser' 'cake boy' 'furniture' 'scary glasses man'_ and '_idiot monkey perv.'_

"Sure I think it suits him."We giggled and started walking around the dark saw brewing stands, a cauldron, a spell book, etc.

"Like them?"

"KYAAAAA!"We screamed, we literally jumped 3 feet in the air and hair fizzed up like a turned around slowly as we saw a boy about our age with what looks like a dark green wig, a dark black cloak with a hood and a dark uniform instead of the usual bright i mention dark?Yes and he had a beige cat puppet he was holding.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,What brings you to the-"he tried to ask before I layed my eyes on the cat puppet.

"Holy shit!Can I have one?I want one!Can I? Can I?Can I Please~!"I sister sighed and face palmed.

"Want what? a Bezelnef?"He said pointing to 'Bezelnef' with his free hand.I nodded furiously.

"Yes. Please~ He's so Cute~"

"Only members can have a free you're not a member then you have to pay."

"That's what we're here for we want to join your club."Yuki said finally getting into the stared at us wide eyed shocked "Y-You're serious?" We nodded and he smiled warmly then it turned into a really creepy one."Alright, here choose a cloak and dark uniform,they are required to be worn in the club room and at the meetings."he walked over to a dark oak closet and opened it,showing different colored uniforms and cloaks but very dark colors"You don't have to wear them during school time it's-" "YESS! FINALLY OUT OF THESE HIDEOUS UNIFORMS!TAKE THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"We squealed and picked our uniform and cloak.I chose a dark blue uniform and a dark purple cloak with a hood, Yuki did the exact opposite she had a dark purple uniform and a dark blue cloak with a hood."Also-"he said after lifting up his hands from his ears."club meeting are on Wednesdays from 3:30-4:30 but you may come when ever you like but I would like to see you there during meetings so we can teach you basics." "Okay and where do we change?"We said."Over there."He pointed to 5 stalls next to each other.I began to strip myself and now they do some potions and brews...I could put a blue smoke bomb in Tamaki's desk...yeah that would be great and I could put stink bombs in the host .

_Yuki's POV_

When I finish changing I looked into the mirror I looked good,the dress puffed more out at the skirt part and the dress reached the looked more like a princess dress now but the good thing was that no one could see our shoes so we could wear whatever shoes we !TAKE THAT YOU BITCHES! FUCK YOU!I smiled in approval of how I looked like.I put my clothes into my school bag and walked out, when I walked out I saw Yumi twirling around to see the dress.I giggled, she's so may be twins but she is WAY more girly-er than me. She noticed me and looked at me she looked up and down, put a finger on her chin and walked around me in a circle.I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You look great." She finally said, smiling satisfied with how good I looked.

"Thanks Yumi."

"You both look great."We turned to face...wait what was his name?

"Hey you never introduced yourself, what's your name?"My sister asked, totally unaware of manners, I mentally face-palm.

"My apologizes, My manners, My name Is Umehito Nekozawa, 3rd year."At least you have manners sheesh.

"We're Yumi and Yuki Yamanaka the Yamanaka twins!"We say is the second place in the school we can be ourselves other than the gardens where we eat lunch.

"Alright Yumi, Yuki see you tomorrow~"He said in a creepy voice while smiling at us, Also with Bezelnef waving puppet did look cute.

After that we left and went back into the host time there were no fan girls but it looked like they were having a meeting and didn't notice walked side by side quietly trying not to disturb them, we were so close to the door and we were about to grab the doorknob when we heard Idiot Monkey Perv. Scream "OPERATION:BREAK THE MASK THAT YUMI AND YUKI WEAR!"After we heard that we eyed shocked we turned around started whispering and talking as if they were planning to sneak into the white house and steal the president's Nightie Whities.

."What?" we whispered, it was their turn to freeze in shock except for Kyoya who was just typing and then looked up,then back at the screen.

"Operation what?"I whispered angrily a little more loud than I expected but still a were making a plan to break our 'masks'?They are so nosy!Asses!

"Umm...Umm..When did you get there?" Idiot monkey perv. said

"We just came out from meeting with Nekozawa-senpai."My sister says blankly and pointing to our new eyes widened as if shocked we really joined and was about to shout at us when my sister interrupted him before he could, "Now what are you talking about? A mask that Yuki and I use?" She says annoyed.

"Well...Well...I…"Idiot.

"Well what?"We say

"Why do you try to act be emotionless when really you're a nice person."Hikaru argues

Our eyes widen a little bit "Who says we're acting?huh Hikaru?"I say trying to sound what was I thinking they could see right through us like if we had a hole was right through our stomach.I heard Yumi gulp, it wasn't very loud but noticeable if you stand close.

"LIAR!WE KNOW YOU ACT!"WHY?Hikaru yelled at a step moved a foot back as if we just saw Godzilla and were trying to run were wide eyed shocked and opened our mouths to speak but we just couldn't.I saw Kaoru trying to calm Hikaru down by putting a hand on his shoulder and whisper something to him that I couldn't hear.I looked at the ground and so did looked like mirror images except Yumi started to tear up and I know she was trying to hold it in and she couldn't speak or look them in the eyes,she's really emotional not a ton but still emotional."S-S.."She tried to say something, but couldn' probably tried to say 'Sorry'this happens to her alot she's immature, loud and well...acting like herself in front of me but if she was in front of a group of people or even just one person alone she would turn into a shy,polite and caring that she wasn't but that wasn't her, it was her shy I decided I had to save her from her misery and shyness and speak up.

"Why would you care?"I whispered almost so quiet you could barely hear it.

"What?"This time Kaoru said it.

_Yumi's POV_

"Why would you care?" I heard my sister whispered softly but angrily. I went wide eyed, I was was she doing?But I was relieved for saving me there, I couldn't Speak or do anything I was too shy.

"What?" I heard Kaoru say

"I SAID WHY WOULD YOU CARE?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW US! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE!YOU'RE JUST BEING NOSY,AND YOU KNOW THAT!WHY TRY TO PRY?"After I heard Yuki scream at them,I looked up, she was angry and ...They are being nosy, and they didn't even know why would they care- I was interrupted by Yuki opening the door and pulling me out with her and slamming the door furiously.I saw tears running down her 's when I noticed I was crying probably did that so she could protect me...I feel guilty now, but I would've acted the same way too...I wonder what's going to happen now, I was planning to do all those pranks on the host club and now I feel like its wrong to throw pranks on them...I could do it on someone else but it wouldn't be the same...

_Hikaru's POV_

I was stunned...Wait why would I care?They're just some new kids who were just being somebody they're not...Wait a minute...

**~Flashback~**

_"Why do you act be emotionless when really you're a nice person."I argue_

"_Who says we're acting?huh Hikaru?" Yuki said in an almost teasing voice_

**~Flashback End~**

She...She told us apart...and I bet Yumi could ? How?How did they tell us apart? We only knew them for one day and they already could tell us apart...They probably guessed but if they didn't...did we just push away two people who could tell us apart?..No they just guessed no one can tell us apart only Haruhi could.-sigh- anyway back to the big-, -sniffle- wait what? Then I realized I shedded a few tears...why was I crying? I immediately wiped it away and turned to my brother, He was just staring into space, stunned and..frozen.I looked around the room, Haruhi had an ashamed and disappointed look on her face as if she was disappointed in being involved with this, she stared at the ground, probably deep in thought, Honey was sobbing into Mori's it really hurt them?Mori was patting his head with a slight sad expression in his eyes but still had an emotionless face on...Wow him show emotions?Even if it was just a tad bit. Was it really that big of a deal?Tamaki had fallen down to his knees holding his head in his two Froze and stopped typing on his laptop and looked confused and frustrated and begun typing probably didn't pay attention to the fight.I started tearing up again but held it in.

"Guys we should apologize."Haruhi spoke out trying to change the depressed failed.

"Yeah -sniffle- you guys were being nosy.."Honey agreed, wait us? What about you?You were in on this to!

"Mhm you should've asked them later."Wait Mori say that much?And to argue?It's sometime a 'mhm' but not this, What was going on?

"What do you mean us?You were in on the plan too."Kaoru stated, it was true why blame us?

"I already knew Yumi-chan and Yuki-chan, I was going to object to the plan but I couldn't since Yuki-chan and Yuki-chan overheard."

"Mhm"

"You...already knew them?" Kaoru asked slowly completely confused.I was too.

"Yeah they went to my and Takashi's dojos to train,They were really good my grandfather had even asked me to be their sensei."Honey said almost proud of the fact that he's teaching Yumi and Yuki.

"Me too."Mori stated plainly but I could see a spark of proudness in his eyes but they soon turned into depressed ones..So they were hurt even more since they knew them.

_Yuki's POV_

We ran to our apartment and took out the key to the apartment from her school bag, and opened the door, we walked in and immediately after closing it we sulked down, our back to the doors and we sighed.

"What now?"I think out loud.

"I don't know.."Was all she said and for the rest of half an hour we stayed silent deep in I snapped out of my thoughts I looked at the time it was 5:45 pm.-sigh- I stood up, my sister looked up at me."It's time for dinner, I'll cook this time and you..."I stopped when I saw her yawning and blinking her eyes slowly, she was probably tired from the fight I smile amused, even after a big fight, She still acts like a child."You go take a nap."She nods and walked past me, down the teel colored hallway and opened the door on the left and closed that I couldn't even hear a single sound.I sighed as I started walking forward and pushed the white door open with my hand, I opened the fridge and looked around.I think I should make something that's both of our favorites but a small since its gonna be a little awkward, especially me since Yumi just totally zones out once she starts she was with a group of didn't really matter to her...lucky. I decided to make rice with an eggs on top of the rice and have chopped bacon sprinkled was more of a breakfast meal but I decided it was a special I started cooking I just completely lost myself as I just started thinking about...well anything while cooking.

_Kyoya's POV_

As the fight between the host club(excluding me) and the girls go by, I look up their profiles for any information...but that's what shocked me..There was barely anything.

—

Name:_Yuki Yamanaka_

Address:_105 avenue,Rose's Apartments:apartment 12351_

Birthday:_Unknown_

Mother:_Missing_

Father:_Missing_

Current Guardian:_Unknown_

Siblings:_Yumi Yamanaka_

Other family members:_Unknown _

Hobbies:_Unknown_

Current School:_Ouran Academy_

Student status:_Scholarship-Musical scholarship_

Talents:Piano,Dance,Singing,Rapping

Extra curricular activities:_Dance, Kendo, Black Magic Club_

Likes:_Unknown_

Dislikes:_Annoying people, Pink_

—

Name:_Yumi Yamanaka_

Address:_105 avenue,Rose's Apartments:apartment 12351_

Birthday:_Unknown_

Mother:_Missing_

Father:_Missing_

Current Guardian:_Unknown_

Siblings:_Yuki Yamanaka_

Other family members:_Unknown _

Hobbies:_Unknown_

Current School:_Ouran Academy_

Student status:_Scholarship-Musical scholarship_

Talents:_Guitar,Dance,Singing_

Extra curricular activities:_Dance, Kendo, Black Magic Club_

Likes:_Unknown_

Dislikes:_Annoying people_

—

_Still Kyoya's POV_

Why are there so many unknowns? and why does it claim that they're parents are missing? What is the big secret?Wait...I don't know something about someone..What's going on here?I know everything!Well..at least until they came, who exactly are they?I began researching them to see if there was any other information on them.

**~On Computer Screen~**

_**Search: Yumi Yamanaka**_

_**No results**_

_**Search: Yuki Yamanaka**_

_**No results**_

_**Search: Yamanaka**_

_**1 result**_

**~Off Computer screen~**

My eyes was no results for them but results for their family name..Weird, but this was my last chance.

**~On Computer Screen~**

_**Search:Yamanaka**_

_**1 result**__***click***_

**Yaguri Yamanaka's restaurant was one of the most famous restaurants had the best top quality foods, a clean restaurant, and some of the best chefs one day passed away at the age of left all of his secrets to cooking to Mario Stravinsky who was the manager of the restaurant but also a very good friend oh his death, Mario took over the restaurant but it soon quickly shut down due to the fact that some of the food had and the restaurant had cockroach and rat people say it was the ghost of Yaguri, who haunted the restaurant because after Mario took over, he fired some people because of unknown reasons and changed the menus, type of food and re-named the restaurant to "Mario's Restaurant"some other people think that it was just because Mario was never fit to be a restaurant owner, And some people think that Mario killed Yaguri or Yaguri committed suicide.**

**~Off screen~**

That had nothing to do with them.I was isn't there any information on them.I'm determined to find out everything about I looked across the room and hadn't realised the fight had ended, and it looked like they won.I saw the twins tearing up, Honey had tears streaming down his eyes and had stuffed his face into Mori's Shirt, Mori as usual had a blank expression on his face but I saw a glint of sadness in his had fallen to his knees clutching his head and looked like he was just torn into pieces.I looked at Haruhi, she was just staring at the ground, ashamed and had just happened?What were they fighting about to make all the hosts like this?

_Tamaki's POV_

I can't realize what just had happened.

"_**I SAID WHY WOULD YOU CARE?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW US! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE!YOU'RE JUST BEING NOSY,AND YOU KNOW THAT!WHY TRY TO PRY?"**_

It's true that we didn't know them, and we were being a bit nosy but we were just trying to look happy and cute when they were talking under the tree...and they turn into emotionless when other people are just tried to help..or at least I did, Honey had just telling us about the girls, and supposedly the girls went to their dojos. I was still on my knees, holding on to my head to see if this was just one big it wasn't, I, the princely type, Tamaki Suoh just made a girl, no two girls of it was Hikaru's fault, but it was me who thought of the plan, Me who just had to shout the operation name, Me...who was the person to make the girls we really pry them..well that was part of the plan but...Did it really hurt?...This never happened to me before...What do I do?

**(A/N thank you guys! for supporting me, please keep reading I will update soon.I usually update every 3-5 days but if something comes up I'm so~ bye guys please review,follow and )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Which is which?

**~Next day~**

Yumi's POV

"I'm if what happened in the music room happened in the classroom?What if the twins hate us now?Will it be super awkward?I bet it would be soooo awkward since the black magic club room's door was in the music room and we would have to go in the room and-"I blurted out but I was SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED."It's going to be fine! ok?!" Yuki said putting a hand over my mouth. I took a deep breath and nodded yes. I was so nervous of what was going to happen. She sighed and she let go of my mouth. "Remember robot." I nodded, and took yet another deep breath as we opened the door to the I saw Hikaru,Kaoru and the cross dresser sitting in their seats chatting, It felt awkward but luckily they didn't notice us come in so we quickly walked over to our seats and sat down.I stared down at the desk while Yuki gazed out the window..._lucky her, she gets a distraction_. "Hey" Kaoru whispered.I looked up to see he had switched desks plus hairstyles with Hikaru, and he had turned around to face me.I saw in the corner of my eye that Yuki snuck a quick glance at me and looked back at the window, she was probably worried._Hell yeah I'm worried._"Y-yes?"I whispered trying to hide my nervousness. I said with no emotion, but I bet he could tell I was nervous._ . . did I answer? . !_

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to shout at you." He said in a very polite manner while also flashing a warm smile at me. _Wait...What?...You didn't shout at me. Tweedledum did._ I raised an eyebrow at him and I whispered in now a more confident tone,

"You didn't shout at me, Hikaru-san did, not you Kaoru-san."He looked at me shocked, as if waiting for me to continue, so obviously, I continued "If you're apologizing for your brother, I think that's very kind and sweet but, I would rather hear him apologizing not you." He still looked at me stunned. _Was there something on my face?Did I say something wrong? _"I-Is there something on my face?" I ask pointing to my shakes his head furiously….

"Then did I say something wrong?" He hesitated and said not in a whisper but now at a normal volume, "No." He said sternly, he turned around and patted Hikaru's shoulder and they whispered to each other, sometimes sneaking glances and pointing at me. When Hikaru turned fully to look at me I saw the same expression Kaoru had on his face except it was on Hikaru's we locked eyes, I was embarrassed, so I looked away._Why are they looking at me like that? _I blushed a little but quickly hid it.

Hikaru's POV

I was dumbfounded at what my brother had just told me.I looked at him and looked at him with the '_are-you-sure?'_ face, and he nodded reassuring me that Yumi had just told us apart even when we switched desks, switched hairstyles and for the fact that she knew that _I_ was the one who shouted at them, and not ...they could tell us apart, but—we can't tell them only knew it was Yumi because that was her in her desk. At least I think they didn't switch desks...**I think**...I feel guilty now._So they can tell us apart yet we can't tell them apart._I sighed,I looked back her and she immediately looked away as soon as we locked 's the more shy one, that's for sure.I turned back to my brother, "I can tell she'sthe more shy one." He whispered in my ear, "Yeah"I replied nodding in as if we shared one think the same but, sometimes we feel about things differently.

Kaoru's POV

The classes flew by and I didn't pay attention, all I could think about was Yumi..._How could she tell us apart?...She only knew us for one day and she already could tell us probably just guessed...but how did she know that Hikaru was the one who shouted at them? And that I was Kaoru..So she didn't guess?..Are we opening our gates to our world again?But not to Haruhi to new is will I take this in?Wait...How will Hikaru take this?_With All these thoughts spinning around my head I didn't notice that a person was tapping my shoulder.

"Kaoru~?You~~Who~~?"That made me snap out of my train of thoughts.I looked up at the person waving a hand in front of me, it was...Yumi?Yuki? I didn't know..wait we couldn't tell THEM apart but they could tell US apart... Now that's just..

"You ok?" She ask me with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, oh yeah- what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that Yuki and I accept your apology even if its from you." She stated plainly, yet there was a hint of '_let's-just-get-this-over-with' _look in her eyes._Yuki and I?So this is Yumi then..._But I didn't believe had happened to the shy girl?This is a more braver and forward person..maybe this is Yuki?

"You're not Yumi." I say in a was true, at least I think it is. Yumi was shy..Well at least in front of other people.

**~Flashback~**

_"These are the girls that you said that didn't want to come to the club?"Kyoya asked_

_"Yes..."We were speechless,so was everyone else._

_"Didn't you say they were emotionless like Mori-senpai?"Tamaki asked_

"_We did but…."we trailed off, just staring at the the set of the twins that were giggling and smiling."I guess we were wrong…"_

**~Flashback End~**

This is probably Yuki the braver was probably outside the classroom or at the gardens."What? "She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Yup for sure this is Yuki."You're Yuki not Yumi." "What proof do you have?You can't just say I'm one twin or the other."She said rather pissed, _I do have proof do you think I even said it in the first place? _"Yumi is shy when it comes to talking to people, you YUKI are brave, straight to the point and sometimes shy."

Yuki's POV

I looked at him with my eyes widening by each word.I shake my head, "No you're wrong, You can only tell us apart because of our new uniforms." I whispered to myself, squinting my eyes, while holding my hands up to my ears.I don't want to listen to this.I was trying to reassure myself that, that was the only way he could tell us apart. **(We were wearing the uniforms Nekozawa-senpai gave us.)** What he said was true...But I won't stand for it. Yumi and I have always been the outcasts, Outside everyone's world,I guess, we made our own little world, where it's just no one could tell us apart.

_Not even our closest friends._

"You wearing your uniforms make no didn't know which one was wearing which uniform, ALSO there are no name tags so...I can tell you apart just by your personalities."_ think you're so smart heh? _I smirked as I opened my eyes. I realised that Kaoru was standing right in front of me, we were touching chest to chest and he was staring right down at me with those determined eyes looking at me. _What's he so determined about?About telling us apart?Pft if he is, then he's wasting his time. _I searched in his for any evidence of humor or anything like that._This has to be a has to be. _In the corner of my eye, I could see Yumi peek through the door. She was giving me a concerned look as she locked eyes with me.I give her a nod, as a signal to let her in."Could I borrow Yumi?" My sister asked in an emotionless tone. But then her eyes widened and she was in complete shock. I'm confused, why is she so shocked? "... umm... am i interrupting something?..." I look at the position I'm in right now. _Oh. Whoops. _Kaoru was standing chest to chest with me,the only thing in between our chests were my hands, which were still held by Kaoru's. And to top it off, our faces are only inches apart._This is awkward._ "You mean Yuki? You can take her I was just about to leave anyway." Kaoru stated plainly. He let go of my wrists and stepped aside and started walking towards the door. My sister grabbed his wrist as he was about to pass by her, "Wait, What do you mean by Yuki? She's Yumi."My sister sounded stern but she had confusion in her eyes, but only in reply, she got a small smirk from him. "You don't have to lie to me, I can tell you two apart."She just stood there as if processing what he had just said, then she looked up at him with wide eyes then looked at me, then back at him."Think what you want to think but, I'm Yuki."My sister said very confident, _we had practiced being each others personality when times like this came. _"Oh really now? I highly doubt that." My sister was about to respond but he already grabbed his bag and left,He let out a small chuckle while saying "Oh this is going to be fun." then he walked out the classroom and closed the door behind we were standing there in the classroom, just frozen like a blizzard just swooped in and ice covered our bodies. _How?_ I started to get frustrated, _How could he tell us apart?!_ "That bastard and now to start the tantrum: H-h-how did he?...w-what?...He just..and he...What?" She look at me with eyes of confusion and frustration."What happened?"She said with a confused yet strict eyes lowered to the sister came up to me and hugged me with a warm embrace."It's ok just tell me what happened and I won't blame you." So I let out a deep breath and began explaining what happened.

Hikaru's POV

I waited for my brother outside the classroom, in the hallway, when I noticed one of the twins,I think was the one with the dark blue uniform right?Ugh I don't know,She came up to the classroom as if she was looking for someone._She looked beautiful, her wavy long hair bouncing while she walked-_ no you can't think like then peeked into the classroom Kaoru was was she doing?After a few seconds she went inside, what's going on? I was about to walk up the door when I heard footsteps from inside the classroom.I saw Kaoru walk out and close the door behind him with his back against the door with his eyes closed and he sighed."What were you doing?"I asked out of my curiosity, he jumped a little then looked at me and sighed again but it sounded like he was relieved._Probably relieved it was only me and not somebody else._

"So?"I trailed off letting him explained what in the world just looked at me confused then he raised both of his eyebrows "Oh yeah, right." Sometimes I do wonder if he is my twin._Jeez_.

"I told Yumi and Yuki apart, they denied it, I proved myself right and they kept dening it and then I just walked out like a boss." He smirked at his last comment.I stare at him with unbelievable shock.I hung my jaw open then my eyes could tell them apart but yet, I couldn't.

"Look, the only way I could tell them apart was because Yumi was shy, and innocent looking right?"I nod."The one who confronted me was straight-forward, confident and didn't stutter anything at all." I nod again, so there was a few differences._Hm..interesting._**(A/N Kyoya much.) **"But we should be careful.." My brother's eyes softened "Why?" I ask out of my curiosity, "When Yumi had came in, she acted ALOT like Yuki, if I hadn't known that was Yuki, I was doomed." I nodded again, _so they tried to be each other heh?_

Yumi's POV

I listened to what had happened, I nodded several times, reassuring my sister that I was following 's just say I have the attention span of a squirrel if you don't get me focused, I would have no clue what you were talking about and sometimes when I do focus...I sometimes just don't as I listen to the out Kaoru very did tell us thing I wasn't the one who had to deal with it's kinda bad I was the one there then he wouldn't be able to tell us apart, but if I was there then something bad could've happen.I'm so shy when it comes to other people.I basically step into my comfort zone when other people come, and pop out when they 's kinda like an auto OFF and ON my sister finished explaining, I pause for a moment.I know what to say now.

"So then Kaoru could tell us apart." I say, just making it closed her eyes and sighed and nodded yes in disappointment.

"Your fault. "I say while pointing to her with a blank then opened her eyes and did the 'W.T.F' face and she started babbling about how it was not her fault.

"-and you said that you wouldn't blame me!" She wailed. I shrugged my shoulders, "I lied." I said putting my hands up while shrugging my then banged her head into a wall. Then I started to giggle, which turned into a laugh, then she began to bang her head more and making me laugh so hard; I was clutching my stomach, on the floor and I could not breath and I began to tear up.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN~!" She wailed. I stopped my laughter and looked at her seriously, then she stopped and looked at me confused, at me sudden seriousness. I wasn't always this serious but in this case this is necessary. "So..they...or at least HE...found out.."She then turned serious too, "...Yeah...but he will probably tell his brother." _Good job at making it even more depressing job, A+! _There was a silence between us and I was the one to break it. "Anyways it's lunch! and I'm starving!" I gave her a weak even I can smile fully at the situation at hand right now. No one, and I mean no one, had ever crossed the line we drew that kept us away from the rest of the world."Yeah. "she said as if I failed an attempt to cheer her up, which I did but not for long~~ "And also Yuki," "Hm?" "Too bad, so sad, I'm just that mean." I say while sticking my tongue out and I ran out the classroom, and headed straight towards the sakura tree. Yuki was only 3-5 meters away...no big ?

Kaoru's POV

I saw blue and black flash before my eyes, and then another flash but this one was yelling something.I tried to listen to it but it was hard at the speed. It was running?I think it was a I think so. "COME HERE YOU BITCH! IMA GONNA KILL YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKING BULLY! "Then I raised an eyebrow, _what the heck?! _I looked closer at the flashes, they became figures, then silhouettes of girls wearing I looked closer...it was Yumi and the hell were they up to now?

I nudged my brother as we walked down the halls,"Hm?" I pointed to the two girls running and it seemed like Yuki was the one Hikaru started to laugh then so did I. But wait I thought they were supposed to be acting emotionless, I stopped laughing and looked up and down the was no one else here, That's probably why. My twin stopped to laughing too.

"Should we follow them?"He asked while looking at the ground, it sounded like as if asking himself.

"Hmm…Sure what's the harm?" When I said that, his eyes saddened. I winced, _Wrong choice with words..._I we followed them to the sakura tree. We hid behind a hedge with a few red roses on hedge was on the right side, in front of the tree, which was where we hid last time, with the rest of the host club.**(A/N I forgot to mention this last chapter.. SOWY)**

Yuki's POV

After I stopped hitting Yumi for being a mother fucking bully,We chatted about things that happened throughout the day, we giggled, smiled like there was no tomorrow. "Hey what were you doing with Kaoru? Huh? Huh?"She bounced her eyebrows up and down, I blushed " It was nothing! I swear." "Tsk , Tsk, Tsk, don't you know swearing is bad?" She waved her finger in front of me, "Oh shut up."She giggled. I missed doing this, but something felt off.I stopped talking and looked around the noticed I stopped talking and so she stopped, and looked around too."You feel that too?" She said as if she was waiting for me to catch on. "Mhm." There was a pause when I noticed my sister was staring furiously at a hedge,I nudge her moved closer to me but didn't take her eyes off of the hedge."Someone's there."She whispered in my ear, pointing to the hedge while using a soft yet deadly tone.I sat frozen still. It was probably a classmate but still...If they saw us like...well THIS then we would be sister still keeping her eyes on the hedge, she whispered again, "Do we run? or confront them, and by confront them I mean you do it."I sighed, better just confront them, and get it over with.I stood up and started to walk towards the sister hesitantly followed me after a few walked behind me as if I was a peeked over the hedge and, we were just furious of who we saw._ASSHOLES!MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLES!_

Yumi's POV

I was very furious that it was Hikaru and Kaoru who had been spying..._Those nosy ! I'm so angry right now, I'm going to KILL them! _I stormed over to where they were 'meeting' "WHATCHA DOIN YA NOSY BASTARDS?"I yelled in between both of their ears with my loudest jumped a few feet in the air, I smirked."O-o-oh h-h-hey th-th-there…w-w-we were j-just-" "I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU, YOU STALKING, NOSY BASTARDS!"They stumbled to stand up and rather quickly started running. I started to chase them around in the maze, while I kept shouting at them and they just kept repeating "WE'RE SORRY!SPARE US!" A million times.

Yuki's POV

I was shocked at Yumi's forwardness, she must've have been very pissed, but it was very when she started chasing them and shouting crazy at them;as if they just told her biggest secret."COME TO MAMA, LET ME KILL YOU, YOU BITCHES!" I sweat was almost the end of lunch and she was chasing them...sigh, she's so child like."-IS STALKING YOUR HOBBY?!" "HEY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, they froze in a running/chasing position and looked at sister turned her face to me, but was still in her running positition."What? Can't you tell I'm busy?" We all sweat dropped at my sister's excuse."C'mon we gotta go" "Awww" My sister pouted.I sighed, "C'mon you can chase them later." "YAY!" We all sweat dropped...yet again."This is NOT over"Yumi said with her pointing to her eyes with two fingers and then pointed at them.I always wonder if that there is actually a kid possessing her body.I'm serious one time she was fast-typing so fast cause' she didn't finish her S.A on a music didn't even notice her spelling mistakes.

**~FlashBack~**

**GANGSTA LIKE PERSONS IS LIKE SUCH A ?dUDUET1! AND DUDE! DID YOU SEE THE STUDY HEADS THAT WERE IM A wHITE UNIFORM AND HAD KYOYA FACES AND WERE LIKR WRITING ON THE TABLE telEPHAICLY!aND THE LETEERS WERE LIKE GLOWING RED!aAND THEY WERE LIKE"noooooo!I WILL NOT STUDYZ ANYMOREZ!ztHEN THEY WERE LIKE IMMA GONNA BEAT UP THE SCHOOL AND BODY GARUDS THAT WERE GAURDING THE THEY WALKED OUTTA THE HOLE IN THE WALL LIKE BOSSES AND WERE LIKE "NO!" THEN tHEY LIKE WROTE LIKE A 3 MINUTE SONG ABOUT IT.**

**~YumMi**

**~Flashback End~ (A/N I actually did fast type that, not purposely.)**

I was so zoned in, I didn't notice that we were at the door. "YUKI~!"My head snapped up and I saw Yumi in front of me, pinching my cheeks and spreading them, "Wake up ya dumb ass!"she was about to shout again when I covered her opened her eyes she sighed in relief and let go of my cheeks. "Jeez, I'm paying attention, what is it?" "It's class time." I sigh "Ok.." She opened the door to 1-A and everyone looked at us, eh? why are they looking at us like that? I looked at Yumi…shockingly (note the sarcasm) she was in shy was hiding behind me yet again but this time with an emotionless expression._ . _I sighed and grabbed her hand and led us to our seats, we sat down, and still everyone was looking at us.I sighed and decided to ask Kaoru who was sitting in front seats again?Jeez.I whispered in the quietest, yet loud enough for him to hear,

"Why are they looking at us like that?" I whispered in Karou's ear, leaning forward while pointing to the whole smirked.I'm scared now, why is he smirking like that? "They found out that you went to Honey's and Mori's dojos." Phew, it wasn't as bad as I thought. "So what?" "They're either thinking if they should fear you and leave you alone, or be snuck ups." "Ah." I smirked and looked at Yumi, on my right, who was also smirking, she either overheard, asked Hikaru or just became telepathic. I think the later, we sent glares to people who were staring, they paled instantly and turned around. After that, the teacher walked in and began her took notes, as I heard someone else's pencil write other than me and Yumi's. I looked around me and saw no one paying attention really. I looked behind me and saw the crossdresser paying full attention and taking notes just like me and Yumi. I raised an eyebrow at her, she didn't notice, she was too focused. I shrugged, I'll ask her later. When the day ended I decided I was going to ask her. Not to be rude but I was curious why was she taking notes.

"Excuse me?" I say politely while turning around to turn to face her.

"Hello there Yamanaka-san, do you need help?"_Yamanaka-san? Pft, didn't know which twin I was right?_

"Uhm, I noticed you were taking notes…"I trailed off, I didn't want to seem rude but..

"Yes?Is there a problem?"

Haruhi's Pov

"Uhm,I noticed you were taking notes.."She trailed off. Is there a problem with taking notes? Or does she want to borrow them?Wait...wasn't she taking notes too?

"Yes?" I ask out of curiosity. After saying that she sighed

"Well, barely anybody takes any notice because they're rich-"she took a deep breath and I hear her muttered "Rich asses" under her breath. "-but when I saw you taking notes I was curious.. Why were you taking them?" She then looked at me curiously "Not to be rude though." she said putting her hands up as defense. I sighed "I'm on a scholarship. I need to get good grades so, I can become a lawyer like my mother." I say like as if it was the thousandth , probably face lit up a little bit, but was quickly hidden."At least we're not the only scholarship students." She said in relief. Wait.. she's on a scholarship? "You're on a scholarship?" I ask with curiosity, "Yes on a musical scholarship to be exact,with my sister." _So those two are on musical scholarships huh?_

**~Time Skip host/magic club hours~**

Yuki's POV

We were learning how to make stink bombs with cat fur at the black magic club."This is so cool" My sister said with awe in her eyes."Wait till I teach you potions." Nekozawa-senpai said in a very creepy voice, W_hat is he up to_? Yumi's eyes lit up even more...if that's even at the black magic club slipped by, but in the end we made 15 cat fur stink bombs and 35 Goo filled spiders! I can't wait to test this on the host club. I looked at my sister mischievously and she looked at my with the exact same Like she got the message._Lets do this!_

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT LIKE WHAT 5-6 WEEKS! I'M SORRY! i MADE IT UP TO YOU WITH THIS LONG CHAPTER. I'M SORRY! My excuse: - I'm just kidding, STAY IN SCHOOL MY FRIENDS!**


End file.
